


A life with county lines and prison. Juliet's story.

by RubyNiamhfan



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: F/F, Hollyoaks Juliet Nightingale Peri Lomax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNiamhfan/pseuds/RubyNiamhfan
Summary: Juliet reflects on her life choices the county lines drug dealing and her relationship and feelings for Peri.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A few days had passed since the events of New Years Eve 2020. having faced threats from Victor on my family and friends lives I had rushed to confess my love for Peri the one person i had only ever really truly loved. Along with making sure my family and friends were safe too. To my surprise Peri confessed her love for me also and we shared a kiss.It felt just like the first time i had kissed her at Imran's party. Magical and the best feeling ever as i thought she would knock me away. But flash forward to the first few days of 2021 and here I am sat in a police cell while everyone else is out nursing their hangovers making plans for the year ahead and it feels like my life is over. it was my choice to hand myself into the police and here I am facing a custodial sentence of 7 years. My brother James is a lawyer maybe he can help me to get out of this mess i've made of my life or even make sure my sentence won't be as severe. I remember Peri's last words to me when I last saw her face to face she said she would wait for me and she also swore to James she meant every word of what she said. But I don't expect her to wait for me to put her life on hold for me for all I know she could be with someone else right now. I mean she's beautiful everybody wants to be with her i think. I remember how silky smooth and soft her long blonde hair is so soft to the touch and now i don't know if I'll ever see her face again in person get to stroke her hair kiss her or even hold her hand. Sat here in this police cell the same thoughts entered my head over and over. Peri was right I would ruin my life if i carried on with this and i have. I only wish I'd have listened and wished I'd been able to get out like Sid did when he had the chance. I had grown up with drugs due to my mum and now my life had gone down the same path the only good thing I've ever done was coming out as gay and I've found someone who loved me back but i've messed it all up. How on earth could i have been so stupid I will forever regret the choices I made for a very long time to come. 

To be continued...


	2. Another day in prison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet faces the prospect of another day in prison.

Here I am. Another day in prison. I've at least been allowed a change of clothes today which is nice. Gone are the clothes from New Years Eve which seems like an eternity ago now. Gone are the red coat and the dress to be replaced by one of my more familar white hoodies with matching bottoms. I've even been able to get rid of the cut Victor left on my face. 

So for the foreseeable these four walls are my only companion that and the computer. I video called Sid as I knew he would be available and Peri would probably be on shift at the hospital. And James would probably be otherwise engaged. I waited patiently for a few seconds hearing the ringing tone at the other end. Eventually he answered he looked nice and warm and happy in the Lomax flat while i'm here in jail. I only managed to last a few seconds if that before breaking down. I said to myself i would put on a brave face and kid on everything was fine that I was coping in prison when the truth was I wasn't. Far from it in fact. All my frustration and emotion from the last few days of being alone just came out to Sid. "I said I was fine but I'm not I'm terrified all the time and I can't sleep". As I heard a long bang from elsewhere in the prison which startled me my shaking hands reached for the computer mouse quickly logging off before I was caught ignoring Sid's pleas to not do so... 

Tbc.


	3. Farewell Sid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tribute to the bestest friend i ever had. Sid Sumner.

They were both sat there in the salon Marnie and Peri both looking distraught i tried to crack a joke to make the situation seem a little lighter somewhat. "You two could both crack a smile who's died?" Totally unaware of what was coming it was then that they told me the news about Sid. Without warning the tears just started falling from my eyes and dripping down my cheeks and they wouldn't stop. 

Sid had been my best friend there for me through so much stuff good and bad when I came out as gay he was there for me he supported me through my feelings for Peri and so much more. 

Life would never be the same without him that was for sure his absence will fill a void that will never be filled. I'd just like to thank you for everything you ever did for me Sid all the times you made me laugh and made this crazy world a little more bearable and easier to live in. I'll never forget you and I'll make sure your memory will live on and that everyone will remember you. 

I'll check in again in a few weeks or whenever. 

All my love to everyone. 

Juliet. x

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more chapters to each of my works from Juliet and Peri's point of view as their storyline progresses on Hollyoaks.


End file.
